Partners
by AndsometimesimaDM
Summary: Two Exploration team members, Bulbasaur and Chimchar, have a moment. Bulbasaur x Chimchar, Male x Male, Pokemon x Pokemon.


**Just in case anyone was wondering, I decided to make a completely seperate profile for my smut stories, which is now this one! You may recall I had a story uploaded previously, "Taming a Dragon". After looking it over, again, I realized I wasn't really happy with it. So, I probably won't be uploading that one again. But, here's this one to replace it!**

_Partners_

"Golly, that was a hard mission," Bulbasaur sighed, resting the explorer's bag onto the ground of their room. He looked over at Chimchar, who was sitting on his straw bed, scratching his foot. "I didn't think finding a Haunter would be so hard, but, man! At least we did a good job today, huh, Chimchar?" His fire-type friend nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, totally!" he laughed, and tossed his own bag over into the corner of the room. "Welp, I think I'm gonna hit the hay early. Tell everyone I said g'night, 'kay?" Bulbasaur nodded, watched Chimchar curl up on his bed, and waddled out of the room towards the mess hall, stomach rumbling with hunger. Chimchar waited a couple minutes, before sitting up and crawling over towards his bag. He opened the flap, and pulled out a dildo, along with a bottle of lubricant.

The fire monkey licked his lips and went back over to his bed, setting the bundle down in front of him. He could feel his cock swelling in anticipation already. He looked back up towards the entrance again, just to make sure, though if anyone had been there it would've been to late anyway. He picked up the dildo, and remembering earlier that day.

_"Hey, Bulbasaur, you go on ahead to the guild, 'kay? I'm gonna stop by Kecleon's Shop!" Chimchar cupped his hands around his mouth, calling out to his grass-type partner. Bulbasaur nodded and kept walking. Chimchar walked over to the stand and looked over his shoulders, making sure no one was around._

_The shop was empty, and Chimchar frowned. He heard something odd going on behind the curtain. He hopped over the counter and pushed through, to find Kecleon slowly sitting down on the dildo, his long tongue languidly stroking his cock. Chimchar smiled, his own groin stirring at the sight. "Having a little fun there, Kecleon?" Kecleon froze, his skin turning an embarrassed red, when he noticed Chimchar's own erection._

_"W-Well, I didn't see the h-harm," Kecleon said, a hand beginning to pump his dick. "I would prefer the real thing though..." He eyed Chimchar's fully erect member, and came up off the dildo, sauntering over towards the grinning Chimchar._

Chimchar blinked, realizing he was furiously pumping himself. "Heh, getting a bit over excited. I haven't even gotten to the good part!" he picked up the dildo, admiring it. It would be the largest thing he'd ever taken, the idea of which excited him. He got up onto his knees and grabbed the bottle of lubricant, getting some on one of his fingers. He pressed it against his asshole, and let out a sigh, excitement building up in him. He let it slide in, and pumped it in and out a few times, before adding in a second finger.

"I don't get to do this often enough," Chimchar said, adding in a third finger. He glanced at the toy hungrily. "Alright, I gotta do this!" He removed the digits from himself, and grabbed the dildo, massaging it with his already lubed fingers. After a second, he put a bit more lube on the dildo, and sat it upright. He stood up and positioned himself over it, letting out a deep sigh. He gripped the dildo with one hand and rested against the tip for a second, before slowly dropping down on it.

As it entered, he let out tiny moans. He began tugging his cock, closing his eyes in relief. As he hit the base, an image flashed in his mind – _"Mmh, Bulbasaur," Chimchar groaned. He was on his elbows and knees, his grass-type friend humping his ass furiously._ – and his eyes opened wide. While it wasn't exactly an uncommon fantasy... it always felt weird to him to imagine his best friend like that, no matter how much he wished it would happen.

He fucked himself on it a bit longer before shooting his load, coating his hand and a bit of the ground with his cum. He licked his hand clean and bent over, dildo still in his ass, and ate the semen on the floor. At that moment, Bulbasaur came into the room and stopped dead, eyes wide, face red. Before Chimchar came back up, Bulbasaur ducked around the corner. The fire-type removed the toy from his ass and wiped it off on his bed, before placing it and the lubricant back into his bag. He crawled back to his bed and curled up, eventually falling asleep.

Bulbasaur sat for five minutes, processing the scene in his head, before peeking around the wall, making sure Chimchar was asleep before he walked in. "What... was that?" he asked himself breathlessly. He sat down on his bed. "Was Chimchar... was that a dildo?" He replayed the scene over and over in his head, Chimchar leaned over, eating his own cum. The more it popped into his head, the hornier and hornier Bulbasaur realized he was getting. He looked at his own erection, throbbing hard and occasionally twitching, and then glanced at Chimchar.

"If I woke him up and asked..." a nervous feeling made him decide against it. He then looked over at Chimchar's bag, where the dildo was stored. "Gosh, not having hands to work things is kind of inconvenient." His nubby ears lowered slightly.

"Bulbasaur?" Chimchar said, suddenly, voice tired. The grass-type looked over at Chimchar, recognized his friend was awake, and quickly tried to hide his erection, which failed spectacularly. "O-Oh, sorry. Um." He couldn't help but stare. The one cock he had wanted for so long was right in front of him. He could actually reach out and touch it, if he had wanted to.

"Uh, Chimchar," Bulbasaur said, than hesitated. "I, uh, walked in on you. Masturbating."

Chimchar's eyes widened. "R-Really?" he said, blushing. Then his eyes shot down to Bulbasaur's cock, and he smirked a bit. "Does that mean... that I did that to you?" Bulbasaur nodded, hesitantly, and his fire-type partner moved over to him, reaching out and fondling his dick. He bent down a little, and planted a kiss on Bulbasaur's mouth. A tongue snaked into the situation at some point, and soon the two were rolling around, kissing intently, their cocks rubbing together as they thrusted every so often.

Bulbasaur broke first, panting. "Chimchar, I think I love you," he moaned a bit as he felt fingers stroke his member. "I've loved you for a long time now." Chimchar smirked as Bulbasaur squirmed at his touch.

"I love you too, Bulbasaur," Chimchar went in for another kiss, his other hand trailing its way to Bulbasaur's asshole. "Will you have sex with me, Bulbasaur?" The grass-type nodded immediately. Chimchar hopped up, to Bulbasaur's disappointment, and ran over to his bag, pulling out the bottle of lube. He ran back over to his partner, and bent down, beginning to lick at Bulbasaur's ass.

"Oh, Chimchar," Bulbasaur said, voice husky. "I've... actually wanted this for a long time." Chimchar just grinned at him, and kept going. After another minute of licking Bulbasaur's sweet asshole, Chimchar got up on his knees, grabbing the lube.

"Have you ever had anything up there?" he asked. Bulbasaur shook his head no. Chimchar grinned wide, lubing up a finger. "You have no idea how hotter this got, now that I know you're a virgin." He pressed it up against Bulbasaur's entrance.

"You ready?"

The grass-type nodded, and flinched as the digit slid inside of him. It felt odd, but at the same time, good. His tongue came out of his mouth a little, and a vine drifted from his bulb. It wrapped around Chimchar's cock, and began stroking, lightly. At that, Chimchar slipped in a second finger, and humped into the grasp of the vine. "God, Bulbasaur, you really know how to work these things," he smirked. "You sure you're a virgin?"

Chimchar put in a third finger, and leaned forward to kiss Bulbasaur again. It was an odd thing to attempt, a rather sloppy affair considering the size of the grass-type's tongue, but that just seemed to fuel the fire. Chimchar groaned into Bulbasaur's mouth, pulled away, and flipped Bulbasaur over, grasping his sides. "Fuck, I'm not waiting anymore," he said, letting his cock begin to slide in. The vine released, and moved around to Chimchar's ass, squeezing it. "Is the pain done?" Bulbasaur nodded, readying himself.

"Awesome," Chimchar said, and promptly began pumping as hard and fast as he could. He relished the sound of their skin slapping together. A vine began probing his ass, and that just made him thrust harder. "Fuck, this is the best thing ever." His voice was growing raggedy, and he unfortunately felt his climax coming on.

"Bulbasaur, I'm gonna cum," he moaned. "I'm finally gonna cum inside you!" Bulbasaur groaned, pressing himself tightly against Chimchar as he felt the pokemon's hot seed begin to fill him up. The vines kept pumping in Chimchar's ass, until his cum stopped. They pulled apart, and quickly began kissing each other. They ended up with Bulbasaur on top of Chimchar, lazily thrusting against the fire-type's cum covered dick. "Will you... will you fuck me, Bulbasaur?" The plant pokemon nodded, hungrily, and Chimchar grabbed the lube, lathering up his partner's cock.

He got up and on all fours. In his mind the image of Bulbasaur fucking him reappeared, and his heart soared at the fact that it was happening. Bulbasaur mounted him, and slipped in. Chimchar moaned right away, tongue almost coming out of his mouth. Three vines found their way inside the fire-type's mouth, and he began sucking on them, drool running down his chin. Bulbasaur began thrusting hard, but slow. The feeling was intense, insanely pleasurable. With each thrust, Bulbasaur gave a soft, lust-filled grunt, something Chimchar found incredibly adorable.

Chimchar reached to his hardening cock and began pumping himself, though he was still a bit sensitive. The whole experience, the vines throat-fucking him, the sensitivity of his dick, and Bulbasaur pounding him, was overwhelming and incredible. "Oh," he moaned around the vines. They removed themselves from his mouth. "I'm gonna cum again, Bulbasaur! Fuck me harder!" The pounding in his ass got harder, and the vines began slapping at his ass. Chimchar nearly yelled, shooting more of his seed on the ground.

"Chimchar, I'm gonna cum," Bulbasaur panted. "I'm gonna cum in your ass!" He moaned, and gave a final, hard thrust. He shot rope after rope of cum into his partner's ass, who was still stroking himself. After that, they collapsed together, cum-covered lovers.

After a couple minutes, Chimchar rolled over and pulled Bulbasaur into another kiss, lazily stroking his partner's softening cock. "That was amazing," he said, his voice still full of lust. "Wanna go another round?"

"Yeah, please," Bulbasaur said, grinning.

Morning sunlight streamed in through the windows. Loudred walked in, eyes half-lidded. He opened his mouth, and then realized the scene that was displayed before him. Bulbasaur and Chimchar curled with each other, spots of cum still in places. He blinked.

"CALLED it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. The next story's probably going to be a Jasmine x Gold (not the manga character) fic. I've also got a multi-chaptered one I'm thinking about, so look forward to that. I also doing requests at the moment, so if you have ideas for Pokemon fics of any kind you want done, I'll do it. Pokemon x Human, Human x Human, Straight, Yaoi, Yuri, whatever. Send 'em in, guys.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Dm.**


End file.
